Sonrisa Hipocrita
by HolyJuice
Summary: Naruto y Hinata empiezan una relacion,Sakura esta ¿feliz?, cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de la ojijade y quien le ayudara a olvidarlos NARUHINA SASUSAKU oneshot


Hola bueno este es un oneshot que esta basado en una experiencia personal ,ojala les guste.

PD : Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

…..

-¡Claro, Naruto, si quiero ser tu novia!- oí decir a mi amiga Hinata, no respondí ,mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración era agitada, no creía o mas bien, no quería creer eso, mis 2 mejores amigos al fin eran pareja, ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz? ¿Por qué me sentía destrozada por dentro?, ¿Por qué sentía que mi mundo se terminaba?

-Oye Sakura no vas a felicitar a Hinata y a Naruto, por fin son novios-

-Ehh, ettoo…..ya los felicite, tengo prisa y creo que esos dos quieren pasar tiempo a solas, no crees Kiba-

-Hummm, tienes razón-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde a mi casa-

-Bueno. ¡Adiós!

No me despedí, la verdad todavía era temprano para llegar a mi hogar, no quería ver a nadie, no quería reír ni celebrar, solo quería alejarme, no estar entre ellos, entre su felicidad, quería escapar, empecé a correr sin rumbo mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, por fin llegue a una parte del parque , repleta de arboles, donde nadie me podía ver, donde nadie me podía escuchar llorar. Por fin rompí en llanto, ¿porque me sentía así? se suponía que, como su mejor amiga debería apoyarlos y sentirme feliz por ellos, después de todo, yo ayude a que estuvieran juntos.

Flashback

-Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-me pregunto con vos nerviosa mi amigo Naruto, que debería responderle , ciertamente, el empezaba a gustarme, su sonrisa, sus ojos , pero, no podía tener novio tenia que concentrarme en mis estudios, a si que con vos cortante le dije unas palabras que nos hirieron por igual –Lo siento Naruto, pero, tengo que centrarme en mis estudios no puedo tener novio por ahora- -Oh, esta bien Sakura chan, bueno adiós- mientras empezaba a correr –Lo siento mucho Naruto, ojala algún día puedas perdonarme.

Fin Flashback

Me arrepiento de haberlo lastimado, pero, por suerte, el me siguió queriendo como su amiga no me desprecio todo iba bien pero después ocurrió eso

Flashback

Caminaba por el patio del instituto buscaba a mi amiga Hinata, hasta que, al fin la encontré, pero pude alcanzar a ver que, lloraba muy amargamente, sentada en una banca, me senté junto a ella.

-Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es, Na Naruto kun

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunte extrañada, Naruto jamás seria capaz de hacer llorar a alguien y menos a Hinata

-Es, Es que lo oí hablar con Sasuke, cuando me iba a declarar, pude escuchar que hablaban de ti-

-¿Y que decían?-

-Que, Naruto kun aun siente algo por ti, y el en verdad me gusta-

Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, por una parte me sentía feliz pero por otra terrible, no podía seguir viendo a mi amiga llorar por el, a si que dije algo que pensé que jamás en mi vida diría

-El, es un tonto, yo noo….siento nada por el, tu deberías salir con el, tienes muchas cosas que podrían gustarle

-Ehhh…En..Enserio, lo crees

-Claro eres muy linda y lista, seria un completo idiota si te rechaza

-Gracias Sakura

Fin Flashback

Al poco tiempo empezaron a salir, solo era como amigos, pero, yo sabia que era otra cosa, después de un tiempo empezaron a estar todo el tiempo juntos, se sentaban justos, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos, me dolía por dentro pero, que podría hacer si me le declaro a Naruto, Hinata saldría lastimada y si le digo a Hinata ella dejaría de estar con el, y yo se que el quiere mucho a Hinata, lo único que podía hacer era sentarme y sonreír, sonreír tan hipócritamente como podía hacerlo, esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba que la gente hiciera, eran cada vez mas frecuentes en mi, hasta que mi cara era una completa mascara que ocultaba mis verdaderos sentimientos, hace 2 días escuche por accidente que el hablaba con Sasuke, sobre pedirle a Hinata que sea su novia, puse una pequeña sonrisa triste, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía sinceramente, al fin ellos 2 seria felices juntos.

Empezaba a oscurecer, debía llegar a mi hogar , comencé a caminar hasta que vi una silueta sentada en una banca del parque, me acerque y pude ver que era Uchiha Sasuke amigo de Naruto, puede escuchar que decía -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no me escucho llegar,-Creo que tu y yo estamos en las mismas- le dije -¿Que haces aquí Haruno?- -Lo mismo que tu, lamentándome por mi estúpida cobardía- dije esto mas para mi que para el -¿Cómo sabes que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tu? -Bueno, he visto como mirabas a Hinata, y, ella era la única con la que te comportabas amable- -Ahhh parece que no era tan discreto como pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa triste de lado, pero no era el único, aunque rechazaste al dobe, se miraba el amor que le tenias, ¿Porqué lo rechazaste?- -Bueno creo que aun no estaba lista para una relación seria-dije tristemente – Y ¿Porqué no le dijiste a Hinata lo que sentías antes? –No lo se, tenia miedo supongo- -Hummm, sabes, creo que estamos siendo algo egoístas, tu como mejor amigo de Naruto, y, yo como la mejor amiga de Hinata, deberíamos estar felices celebrando con ellos su nueva relación, apuesto que ellos tampoco la han de estar disfrutando por estar buscándonos- dijo la ojijade suponiendo lo preocupada que ha de estar su amiga por ella –Huuuuuum, creo que, en eso estas en lo cierto- me dijo con una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo de parte mia –Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos- le dije algo nerviosa, el me volvió a sonreír y dijo –Claro, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos –Este…..etto, si,¿ Por que no?- dije mientras caminaba rumbo a mi hogar acompañada por el azabache.

No sabia que había pasado entre nosotros dos, pero estaba muy segura de algo, jamás volveríamos a ser así de hipócritas con nuestro mejores amigos, y nunca volveria a aparecer en nuestro rostros la misma detestable y desagradable, sonrisa hipócrita.

Bien esta historia esta basada en una experiencia personal, bueno solo el principio lo demás lo saque de mi cabeza (mi historia no tuvo final feliz TTT-TTT) bueno tomen en cuenta que es mi primer oneshot y la primera historia algo SasuSaku que escribo, así que no estoy muy familiarizada con esta pareja bueno espero que le haya gustado

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW


End file.
